


Something to hold onto

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: After Sanzo and Gojyo pass away, Hakkai and Goku need something to hold onto





	1. Chapter 1

  Hakkai paused his preparation of dinner and glanced out the window for the 3rd time in ten minutes.  Goku must have been having a hard time getting home in the snow.  It had been looking dreary for a few hours before the storm blew in, and Hakkai had hoped Goku would be back before the blizzard started.  The flakes were getting heavier and the temperature was dropping.  Hakkai put down his kitchen knife and set about getting the kettle on.  Goku would need a hot drink when he got in.  He looked out the window again...  
  ..and saw the glint of light bounce off of a golden limiter.  Hakkai breathed a sigh of relief and all the tension he didn't know he'd been holding in his shoulders lifted.  Heavy boots clomped onto the wooden porch and stomped to get the more stubborn snow chunks off.  The door creaked open and Goku stumbled in with his arms loaded with supplies to last through the few days they would most definitely be snowed in.  
  "You had me worried!  It is getting horrible out there!" Hakkai helped him unload everything onto the kitchen table before turning to Goku, grabbing him and holding him in a tight embrace.   
  Goku hugged him back, kissed his cheek, and pulled away.  
  "I'm all wet, lemme get this coat off," he said.  He shed his outerwear and hung it all on the back of a kitchen chair to dry.  
  "There.  C'mere.   I didn't mean ta make ya  worry. "  He hugged Hakkai as tightly as he dared, and Hakkai sagged against him.   
  It had been 20 years since Sanzo passed away.  He was grumpy and stubborn until the end.  Goku loved that about him.  He  remembered the terrified monks running from his sick room when he threw teapots at them and demanded whisky.  Everyone was happier while Goku was there.  He could handle the surly old priest and actually enjoyed the time they had together, even if Sanzo didn't recognize his own husband somerimes.   
  And then, when Gojyo's human half made old age creep up faster than full-blooded youkai, Hakkai almost lost himself.  His best friend, his lover, his partner was being taken from him and it was almost like losing Kanan all over again.  When Gojyo passed away, Hakkai latched onto Goku for support.  He was the only one still alive that knew the horrors of living through the Minus Wave, and the only one left he still had a bond with.   
  Eventually, they began a life together in a small town far away from their memories at Chang'an.   Goku didn't like hearing the bells of the temple anymore.  Hakkai couldn't get out of the deep depression that came from living in a home that didn't feel like home anymore.   
  Goku knew he wasn't Hakkai's first choice,  and Hakkai knew that Goku's heart had belonged to Sanzo.  But neither of them had anyone else.   
  So they clung to each other.  They held each other through hard times and storms.  And in their kitchen, they held on tight.  The kettle whistled, the blizzard raged, and still they held on.


	2. Wheel in the Sky

  Kenren gazed into the pool, swirling the water lazily as he lounged on he edge with his chin in his other hand.  
  "Tenpou's turn is coming.  A few more years.  Will you be going back before that?"  
  Konzen looked up from the petitions he was signing at the poolside table.  
  "I thought I would.  That's why I'm out here working instead of relaxing.  I need some of this paperwork done before I go."  He sighed.  "Goku...  I don't think he should be alone."  
  "I don't know, I think he could handle it,"  He paused.  "Then again, we wouldn't want that limiter to shatter with no one around to fix it."  
  Konzen hummed his agreement and returned to his papers.  
..................................................................

  Goku dropped his toothbrush with a start.  He wrinkled up his eyebrows and cocked his head.    
  "What?  What was-"  
  Realization dawned on him and he slowly brightened.  He quickly rinsed his mouth and ran into the bedroom.  
  He rushed to the bedside and dropped to his knees.   
  "Kai!  Hakkai!"  He grabbed the old man's hand.  Hakkai was approaching his one hundred and twelfth birthday soon, but Goku doubted he would see it.  As it turns out, draining your chi every day for 25 years in order to save the world has it's effects in the end.  
  Goku smoothed Hakkai's grey hair back off his forehead as he opened his eyes.  
  "Goku!  Oh, dear boy.  I dreamt that Sanzo spoke to me."  He smiled and patted Goku's hand.    
  "Well that's just it!  I can feel him!  He's back on Earth!  He was probably just born!  Oh, man Hakkai," he babbled.  
  "Yes, he told me...  He told me Gojyo was waiting."  He wheezed a rattled breath.  "You know, I really should not keep him waiting."  
  Goku's face fell.    
  "Don't talk like that.   Your birthday-"  
  "Goku.  Sweet boy.  You just told me that Sanzo came back."  He took in another difficult breath.  "You go find him.  Go find him."    
  Goku's eyes began to tear up, the prickles stinging at first.   
  "Don't...  don't go," he whispered.  "I need you."    
  Hakkai croaked out, "No.  You're stronger than any of us."  His voice broke and he gulped in another lung full of air.    
  "Kai-"  
  "Do you see him, Goku?  He's beautiful," he whispered.  He gasped.  "The man in black..."  
  The light in his eyes faded as Goku held his frail hand.    
  Goku let the tears fall.  He was the last of them. He was the only one left. He sobbed into Hakkai's shoulder until somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard someone call him an idiot.  
...................................................................  
  Kenren held out his hand.  "I'm beautiful, eh?"  
  Tenpou reached out and grabbed hold.  "I hadn't seen you in decades.  Of course I would call a shirtless god beautiful."  
  "There's someone else here that missed you."  He nodded towards the window.  A giant white dragon head peered inside.  "Goujun will take us.  We've got some paperwork to fill out.  After all, we can't just leave Goku and Konzen here all alone, can we?"  
 


End file.
